Rosewater Affair
by pinkiedoll
Summary: When a petite girl is rescued from an assailant on the side of a street; and offered a job from her savior, what's a girl to do! Follow the ever changing life of this young woman, and see how she recovers from a mysterious past. How will she cope with one hell of butler and the quirky help of the Phantomhive manor? Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie's Part:**

**This is the prolougue to my newest story! :3 Its my first Kuroshitsuji fic; so give me pointers! please and thank you!**

**xxPinkie**

_**Rosewater Affair.**_

I watch silently. His face is like it was created almost of pure, perfected stone. A strong jawline, and a narrow nose. Dark eyes that shine with confidence, and a dazzling smile. He's the epitome of perfection, with a charm that could make anyone do something that they wouldn't want to.

His voice deep with a soft tinge, to make his statements firm, but understandable. His professional appearence does nothing to help erase my anxiety.

His black slacks that cling to his muscular legs, and the button up shirts that are mainly white and always straight and scream with kept neatness. How they accentuate his biceps, and allow him to be perfect.

It's no where near fair, how fantastic this man is.

Just a single view of him, makes my day all that worth it.

In some cases, I want something terrible to happen to me at work, just so I can have an excuse to talk to him. I jokingly state this to my coworker, but in all honesty, I am not kidding.

Our short lived interactions are my day makers or breakers.

I get a jolt of excitement when he says my name. Its a school yard crush, but heavier.

To hear him comfort me, and be able to back me up when something unacceptable happens. To see his determination in wanting the best for his department, to demand that all issues go straight to him.

I admire him. But I knew that it was well beyond admiration.

Its further than simple attraction. I am intimidated by this man. But its an intimadation that I gladly welcome. I get anxious to be in the same room as him, I find it hard to speak. A shy smile spread across my lips, he's part of my complex.

Ah, yes. Sebastian Michaelis. The head butler of the Phantomhive estate, and most unfortunately, my boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie's Part: Ohey! Pinkie here again; just started this fic! :D It's a new one, and yes it is a Sebastian x OC however; its not the usual type. :) It may eventually develop into one; but we will see how it goes. Please read and review :3 I love getting feedback!**

**Chapter One:**

_**Rosewater Affair**_

There had been times; here in London, that had undoubtably made the strongest minded of people go utterly mad. The sickness; the crime; the incapability to show even the smallest of humanity.

There was no kindness in anyone's eyes. No one looked out for one another. If someone happened to drop even the smallest money note; it was fought for; killed for.

_I don't want any part of a place like this. This is not where I belong._

I often tried to hide away; to make myself as small as possible; as dirty as possible to not draw any attention.

I was an exotic view to these Englishmen; and they often mistook me for a common whore. Though I know I am not ugly by any means; I am aware that I am better than those lowly women. I would rather starve than allow a man to pay me for my innocence.

My white hair and artic eyes. My petite frame with acceptable cruves.

I walked these streets many times; even for a chance. A glimpse of the man in black.

I hadn't the slightest idea why, but whenever he was about; the men who tormented me day to day were distracted by him; leaving me to find a hideout until he left.

I had seen him upon occasion; but has never made an attempt to speak to him; that would change today. I had heard rumours that this man was looking for help; though I hadn't heard what this job had entitiled; I was more than willing to try and make my way into this job.

I was safe whenever he was around; and it was my goal to always be safe.

**Sebastian:**

"Young master; is everything all right?"

I watched as the tiny, blue haired boy turned around rather quickly. Stuffing something into a drawer in his desk. I stood by the door; my usual stance as I looked over.

"If you insist on puttinf sweet thing in your system before dinner, I could always make you something with more sustanence than Funtom candies; my lord."

I watched as his brows furrowed, his little tongue lashing out; checking for evidence of his crime. I muffled a laugh as he threw his hands up, exasperated.

"You win, Sebastian." He pulled open the desk drawer and revealed the smallest pile of candy wrappers. I collected them into my palm and smiled.

"Dinner will be served shortly."

I excused myself, and released the smallest chuckle as I made my way down the hall.

The Phantomhive mannor was always interesting to be in. However; it required one more thing. A woman's touch.

Mey-Rin was little to nothing when it came to showing a feminine quality. I had been on the look put in town for a lovely flower. One to help bloom an interest in this mansion. Ciel had mentioned it once, and since then had not motivated me to look more.

I made my way into the kitchen, and placed the pile of wrappers into the wastebasket.

If I had found this woman, what would her role be?

Finny was the gardener.

Mey-Rin the maid.

Bard, the cook; no matter how horrid.

Tanaka, the other butler.

I was the head butler, Ciel's tutor, and his babysitter it seemed at times.

"He would absolutely have a fit if I hired a governess."

"The young master would, yes he would."

I paused, and looked behind me, Mey-Rin putting dishes into the cupboard.

"Ah, I didn't see you there, do be careful."

She nodded, and suprisingly did not drop, nor break a single dish. I watched her slow, careful movements and raised an eyebrow as she turned to me.

"Mister Sebastian, I've a favor to ask."

My eyebrow rose higher, as her words became more stammered.

"I-I have family coming in, y-yes I do. W-would you be able to find a temporary maid until I return?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I waved her off, after agreeing to help to find a replacement maid. I wanted to groan, but knew better.

"I'll be making another trip into town tomorrow, this is going to be one Hell of a difficult time."

**Girl:**

I had come into a partial job. An elderly woman had asked me to help hand out roses and other flowers on the street corner. She had promised me a small loaf of bread and a place to rest that night if I had at least sold one of the baskets she had given me.

I had pulled my hood over my eyes to try and conceal my face. I did not want any straying attention to be directed towards me.

I had turned on my charms; and convinced many men to purchase the flowers for the womaen they were courting. Only then, would I unleash the power of my eyes, leaving them breathless. It worked for them to purchase the items without looking a fool in front of the Lady. Everything was going so smoothly, until a rough grasp of my wrist spun me into a hard brick wall.

"My darling pet, why are you selling flowers? I know of something much more suitable for that pretty face." The drunkards fingers clawed at my chin as I tried to pull away.

"Please, sir. I am not like those woman. I'm doing my best to make an honest keep.."

His hands wandered down and ripped my shawl from me. My face fully exposed. I tried to retreive it, but his clumsy hands found my chest and he gripped, hard.

"You'll be much too covered, I'll help you with your merchandising."

I felt tears brim over as he overwhelmed me. I didn't want this, this was exactly what I had been fighting so hard to avoid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and the hand that groped me was suddenly gone. I felt my back press against a lean surface. I peered upward to view my savior.

The man in black.

His gloved fingers pointed towards my assailant. His dark eyes flashing, he was dangerously annoyed.

"My, oh my. Drunkards attacking innocent ladies in the streets? I wonder what our queen would think if she knew that the streets are plagued with more pigs; _after_ Jack the Ripper was executed.."

The drunkard steadied his stance and made an advance towards the man and I.

"Who in the bloody hell asked _you?_"

"The master of my manour. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

I saw the man's face pale as he ran away. I turned as the butler's hand fell from my shoulder.

He bowed before me,

"Do forgive me for touching you. That was out of place."

I shook my head furiously.

"N-no...that's, that's quite alright..."

He peered up at me, a half smile on his face,

"I've one hell of an offer for you.."

**AND END!**

**Should I continue this? :0**

**please let me know!**

**xxPinkie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkie's Corner:**

**Here's the next installment my dears. :) I am very thankful that a couple people find this slightly interesting. Please read and review and let me know if I am headed in the correct direction! I was graced with the idea for this story whilst writing a personal story story for one of my great friends; and this happened to pop into my head. So I've actually been juggling three stories including this one. I appreicate the patience I've been granted; and in all honesty I appreciate all feedback; and I try to respond to all questions if allowed. However; without any further adue; on to the story!**

**xx Pinkie**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sebastian:**

Her shoulders were delicate beneath my fingers. Her trembling seeming to cease as my palms made contact with her body. The assailant looked drunk; rather, you could smell the classless alchohol rolling off of him in waves. It took all that I could not to purse my lips and scrunch my nose in disgust.

He had attempted to come after the young woman in my grasp once more, his eyes steady in the line of my sight. I let my demonic power shift, my pupils forming much like a cat's. He staggered backwards, and fled.

The woman stayed silent, as she turned slowly towards me. I dropped my hands from her tiny shoulders and held my breath.

Her artic eyes swept up and down me. Her white tressses settling as she fiddled with the ends; turning them in twirls and letting them sway.

"I aplogize for touching you."

"I-i'ts quite alright.."

I bowed before her, "I've one hell of an offer for you.."

**Girl:**

He offered me a job. It was for a maid; but a job nonetheless. I was shocked; yet eleated. The man in black was my savioir more than once indirectly; but he had actually protected my innocence. I accepted gladly; and he offered me his arm. He had told me that his name was Sebastian Michaelis. I found myself unable to breathe. I slipped my hand through the crook in his arm as he lead me through the town. I received awkward glances throughout as we walked.

I heard whispers; and a few people pointed at us.

One brave woman strode over; and made direct eye contact with Sebastian. I could tell by her appearence she was one of the women of the side. A common whore.

"You can't parade around a new recruit ya brute. Hand 'er o'er." She pushed her hands outward and made a gesture as if waiting to receive something.

I made to respond, but Sebastian chuckled.

"My dear; it seems you've mistaken my aquaintance for another."

She shook her head fericiously;

"Nay; that one there is going to be one of the lovely night ladies. I think you want 'er for you'self. But that ain't fair to the rest of the customers."

He leaned forward;

"If I wasn't mistaken; you've plagued this young lady for many days.. in hopes she would run to the brothel to seek shelter, refuge and food...in return for the use of her body. Am I correct? Isn't that the reason you directed that drunkard in her general way."

The look that struck her face was evidence enough. Sebastian tucked me in closer to his form. The heat radiating off of my face in the cool air was more than embarrassing.

"I'll be taking this young lady."

WIth that, we walked off; closer to the carriage in waiting for Mr. Michaelis. He suddenly turned towards me, his face dangerously close to mine. I was able to see the perfection of his features. His crimson glinted eyes, and sultry face.

"Pardon me; but what was your name, little miss?"

My breath hitched; I hadn't ever had a need for a name. Many of the common people in town referred to me as dear; or petite doll.

"I...I haven't a name." I looked down in shame; for such a noble butler to send a hand in helping in my direction; and I hadn't even the littlest way to establish myself.

I felt his finger on my chin, and he gently lifted it upwards.

"I belive we will call you Rose. You're just a lovley as one."

Rose.

He'd actually given me a name.

**Sebastian:**

I couldn't help but to touch her. Her pale skin rivaled that of my young master. Ah, yes he would find her a suitable playmate. She looked young enough certainly; and had more grace in her pinky than that of Mey-Rin.

I had forgotten my placement of fingers on her chin, and when I saw how close out faces were, began to slowly retreat backwards.

Her eyes went wide when I'd offered a name she could use. It was simple enough; but her artic eyes were easy to read; full of so much emotion.

I felt an uneasy shift in her demeanor once we reached the carriage; I could understand enough. A lovely little lady, having had more advances than a regular woman twice her age. I helped her into the driver's seat, and pulled the blanket from beneath. I covered her, and made my way to the manour.

I could see her shiver every so often, and it was no suprise, her tattered clothes barely covering her frame. I shrugged out of my jacket and drapped that over her shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to deliver a half dead, icicle to my young master. I was a butler to a prestigious noble; and I had to play my part.

I watched as she welcomed the new warmth, a shy smile my thanks. This trip home would be long, and as far as I could tell; it would also be silent.

**Rose:**

Sebastian was kind.

He gave me to entirety of the blanket kept to keep legs warm during long trips. My body still greedy for warmth as shivers and shudders shook me. He had removed his tailcoat and drapped it around me. I cuddled into it, smiling up at him shyly.

He kept saving me; over and over and he wasn't even realizing it.

I watched the scenic view as Sebastian tended to the carriage; the trip setting out to be long and I was anxious. I had scenarios over playing in my head as it finally clicked for me. I was becoming impatient.

For my new job.

My new home.

I had been saved; and it was the least I could do to repay the kindness of the man in black and his lord.

I hadn't known really, what type of life I was expecting to have as a maid; and I was in one hell of a hurry to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkie's Ramble:**

**I apologize for the delay. I've been working a ridiculous amount lately; I am very happy that people are finding this satisfactory. If anyone has suggestions, critiques or anything else in that manner, feel free to drop a comment or shoot me a personal message. :3**

**An without any further adue, here is the third chapter of Rosewater Affair.**

**xxPinkie**

**Chapter 3:**

**Rose:**

Sebastian stopped the carriage outside a large manor. I was taken aback by how lovely the exterior was. The building loomed over a large courtyard, and a brilliantly healthy looking garden. Trees adorned the outter edges of the property; and I flushed bright red when I realized the whoosh that came from my mouth.

I placed my hand across my lips, and saw a teasing smirk upon the man in black's lips.

"It is a splendid manor indeed. Come along, little rose."

I nodded, he gently removed the blanket from my person, but insisted that I wear his tailcoat. I did not argue as he helped me down from the driver's seat. His large hand encompassing my own. I felt an unusual blush rising on my cheeks; and once again; a smirk lit up Sebastian's face.

"My dear; you ought to get used to these simple touches. They will occur often."

I nodded curtly, as he lead me to the front of the manor. The walk was long, but peaceful; but my u neasiness rose once more when the door opened slowly and revealed the hidden beauty of the manor.

High vaulted ceilings, and late french art decorated the front room. Two sets of stairs wound up to another floor. Golden light flourished the inards, and the clicks of servant's boots filled my senses. I took an involuntary step backwards. I felt wamr hands on my shoulders and turned to see Sebastian. He smiled encouragingly at me, and gestured for me to step forward. I unwillingly did so.

"I will show you to the young master's study; there you will meet your new employer."

I nodded.

Words were failing me, and I felt an impatiant aura. I glanced back at Sebastian; his eyebrow quirked as I continued to be awed my the large inards of the manor.

"I will give you a detailed tour once you are properly aquainted with the young master. However;" He leaned in close to my face,

"We ought to dress you for proper viewing. Those tattered clothes will not do."

From out of the blue, he placed a dress into my hands. I recognized the headband and the apron as a maid's staple. He nodded, and gestured towards an open door that I assumed to be a guest room.

"Change there, I'll be back to collect you shortly."

My heart thudded in my chest. This was really happening. This was real.

**Sebastian:**

I was very much amused. The little woman was very inpressed by the luxury of the manor. I found myself cutting my amusement short, when her curious eyes hindered me in informing her of her first task.

I handed her a maid's uniform and told her to change. I would collect, and repair her former clothing for her. I watched as she shyly disappeared behind the door of the guest room. I turned on my heel and made my way to the master's study.

I could hear the similar rustling and held back a chuckle. I would have to hide the manor's sweets to reduce his chances of a sweet tooth ache. I knocked firmly on his door, twice.

I heard his response of, "Enter."

I did so, and found him sitting in his large chair, head propped up on his little fist. His expression devoid of amusement.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Young Master; I've found a play mate for you."

I bowed low, and watched his eyebrow quirk up.

"If you've retreived a nanny, or a governess, we will have problems Sebastian."

"Of course, my Lord."

"What postion."

"A temporary maid, to aid us in Mey Rin's absence."

"She couldn't do any worse.."

I chuckled darkly at this response.

"Bring her to me." Ciel waved his hand in dissmissal.

I retraced my steps, my grin widdening as I came closer to the door. I was curious how this young lady was doing with the corset...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkie's Part:**

**I'm going to do my best to try and keep this updated.**

**Sorry for the long absence, I lost interst in this for a little while. I'll see if I can somehow coax my inner writer into wanting to finish this, if not, I might just take it down. **

**Without Further adieu,**

**Onward xx**

**Rose:**

I twitched, putting a corset on was really, really hard! I'd never been bothered to do so, and seeing as I felt that putting this on would make or break the deal. I shifted trying my best to get this damn thing on.

I heard a knock on the dorr as soon as I was able to slip in on over my head, the ties just barely out of my reach. I huffed as someone opened the door.

I peered over my shoulder, my arms brought to my chest as I saw Sebastian enter the room. A light blush creeping on my face as I turned further away from him.

"A-ah! Mister Butler!"

"Sebastian..please."

I nodded.

"Having a little bit of trouble, little flower?"

I nodded again, a little bit more hesitant this time."

He smile and strode over, taking ahold of the ties that I could not reach.

"May I?"

I sucked in mys tomach as a reply, his fingers looping in and out of the tie holders, and pulling harshly to tighten the corset. I felt my ribbs groan in protest as he finished up. He handed me the top for the dress and I quickly threw it on. I knew his gaze was on me and he tied the ribbon on the back. His fingers brushed the back of my neck as he zipped up the rest of the dress for me.

I thanked him quietly and was replied to with a low chuckle.

"The young master will see you now, my dear."

I nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. My steps falling in line to his as we rounded corner after corner and retraced his steps up the stairs and eventually came to a hault in front of a large door.

He knocked three times, precisely in the same spot. The knuckles rapping creating the same sound each time.

"You may enter."

The little voice behind the door, caused a look of confusion to spread across my face. Sebastian gently nudged me towards the door. I entered first, Sebastian behind me.

"Young Master, this is Rose, the replacement for Mey-Rin."

I was greeted by a cold stare of a boy no older than the looks of thirteen. He hand holding up his chin. A bored expression on his face as he spinned the spoon in his cup. His eyes lazily crossed over my apperance before he spoke again.

A curt nod to Sebastian, to which I assumed was in dismissal. He gestured for me to be seated before him. My steps were hesitant as I obliged. I perched at the end of the chair, afraid to relax and crack a rib... damn, this corset was really tight.

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I am your current employer."

I nodded to him, a slight bow in respect, I crigned under his harsh eyes.

"Your name?"

"Sebastian calls me Rose.."

"What is your name?"

"I hadn't had one before...so, Rose?"

He stared at my incrediously.

"Acceptable I suppose. Had you amnesia?"  
I nodded, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"I see, do your best to not forget your duties here. That will be all. Sebastian."

His voice had not changed at all, and suprisingly, Sebastian entered the room to collect me, even though Ciel's voice hadn't changed in tone. My brows furrowed together as I was lead out of the room.

I was lost in my own thoughts and was brought back to reality as I came tumbling into Sebastian as he had stopped walking before me.

"Oh, are you alright?"

I nodded, picking myself off of the floor.

Sebastian eyed me curiously, before opening the door to a bedroom.

"Your lodgings, if you get lost, please, do find me, or simply, _call_."

I nodded, not understanding the emphasis on the word call. He closed the door once I'd walked into the room.

"Rest well tonight, you begin work tomorrow morning at promptly six in the morning."

With that, he left with a click, and left me to my own devices, and my swimming mind.


End file.
